Kiss first, then coffee
by KBRC2316
Summary: A short one-shot based on a picture I saw of a cartoon version of Caskett. Kate loves her fiancé, especially the way he can forgive her so easily when she overreacts.
**One-shot! Set sometime during Season 6!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.**

* * *

It was a stupid fight.

She knew it was stupid because the minute she walked out of the door she felt embarrassed. However, her stubbornness and pride stopped her from striding back through that door and kissing her fiancé senseless until they both forgot what the petty argument was about.

She should call him. Apologize for the irrational outburst. It was mid-week of her period and she was known to get a bit edgy. He knew that. Of course he did. He knew before they were even together. However, yesterday she took it a little too far.

It started when he left his boxers lying on the floor. Usually she would have picked them up and maybe have thrown them at him. But this time she didn't even see them. Their room was dark. They called it an early night due to an early morning body drop. They were just getting into bed when Kate forgot that she hadn't removed her makeup yet. She was making her way to the en suit when her foot got caught in his boxers causing her to stumble forward. Unfortunately for her, she happened to be beside the dresser and stubbed her pinky toe.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed as she hopped around on her uninjured foot.

"What happened?!" Castle asked, clearly startled by her outcry, and went to turn on his bedside lamp.

"Your stupid boxers caused me to stub my toe

. I mean seriously Castle, are you still 15? Who leaves their clothes on the floor?"

"Shit, I'm sorry. I guess I was just tired and got too lazy to put them away." He replied in an apologetic tone.

I"Yeah, well maybe you should have thought about that sooner." Kate said, still annoyed.

Castle just looked at her. More amused than anything. "You know, if this is how it's going to be when we're married, maybe I should re-think this whole moving in together thing."

He was joking. She knew he was, given his teasing tone and the twinkle in his eye. And any other time should would have teased him right back. But at the moment, she was tired, her foot hurt, and she was on her period, so she found none of this to be amusing.

"Yeah, you know what Castle? Maybe you should. And while you're at it, maybe you should rethink the whole marriage thing too." She said as she made her way out of their bedroom.

She was just walking out of her office when she heard Castle's quick footsteps follow her.

"Wait! Kate wait, I'm sorry. It was a joke, a stupid, poorly timed jo-" he paused as he watched her grab her keys and put on her coat. "Where are you going?"

"My apartment. Giving you a chance to test out that whole not moving in together thing." Kate said as she walked out of the loft, slamming the door behind her, not even giving him the chance to respond.

That is how she found herself sitting alone in her apartment. There was no point of going back to his loft. It was already late and she had work in the morning. She would apologize tomorrow. The sleep would do her good anyway.

* * *

The next morning, she woke with a phone call of a body drop. She was about to get out of bed and get ready when she decided to text Castle the address. Better than nothing. At least if he showed up she could apologize to him in person.

By the time she arrived at the crime scene, she still hadn't got a text back from Castle. Maybe he's more upset with her than she thought. She didn't have much time to dwell on it though when she saw him walking up to her with a coffee in his hand.

"Castle. You're here. I didn't think you would show up." She said softly.

"Well someone has to bring you your coffee." He said as he held out the travel mug to her. He didn't sound the least bit upset.

She was going to take the mug from him when he pulled it away and hid it behind his back.

"Na-uh. Kiss first then coffee." He said as he puckered his lips.

She smiled at him. Her adorable and loving fiancé. How did she get so lucky?

She didn't say anything. She simply grabbed his colour and pulled him towards her before placing a firm yet loving kiss on his mouth. When she pulled away she leaned her forehead against his.

He smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Now here's your coffee." He said as he gave her the cup.

She took it from his hands and kissed him again. "Thanks. And I'm sorry for last night. I was out of line and I overreacted."

Castle just shook his head. "No harm no foul."

Kate smiled and gave him another short and sweet kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied immediately, as they made their way toward the body.

"Oh and there will definitely be no re-thinking of moving in together, let alone getting married. Sorry, but you're stuck with me." She said in a teasing tone.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He replied and kissed her on the cheek.


End file.
